


The Rise and Fall of Harry Potter

by lunaxe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Past Romione, basically the real eighth book, but oh well, former death eaters, it'll be worth it, past hinny, seventh year take two, you'll hate me in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaxe/pseuds/lunaxe
Summary: When the war with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters versus the Order of the Phoenix is finally over, Draco Malfoy is left with a tremendous amount of guilt in his conscience for being on the wrong side, and Harry Potter finds the same, but for not being able to save all the right people. Perhaps their broken spirits can comfort one another, and create an unbreakable bond between the two most unlikely of people.(Title based on "Carry On", by Rainbow Rowell)





	

Draco Malfoy was sitting on his former bed, knowing exactly what mistakes he had made that had led to where he was now. 

The Ministry of Magic had earlier and easily taken possession of what was left of the Malfoy Manor, and now all he had was a mere 3 days before he was kicked out.

The mistakes were as follows: Trusting his parents to know what was best for him. Trusting Snape to protect him at all costs. Trusting that the Dark Lord’s plan for greatness was centered around what was best for him.

His parents had stopped knowing what was best for him the moment they involved themselves in the Dark Lord’s world again. Snape had stopped protecting him the moment he started fighting for Dumbledore, the stupid old hag who viewed it best to love rather than destroy the monster he had once taught as he had any other student. The Dark Lord’s plan, well, there wasn’t much to say about that. History is taught by the winners, he believed he had heard some Muggle once say, and if there was anything to learn from this horrendous mess of a war, it was that the Dark Lord had been wrong about so many things. Including who was fit to lead this world.

He felt his head drop into his waiting hands, and an ocean of tears began to fall, knowing it was completely, and most grievously, his sole fault.

. . .

Meanwhile, Harry Potter was on the other side of Britain, in the Weasley’s home, crying over the now orphaned child, Teddy, and the parents who would never get to see their beloved son grow up, along with a now-dead son of the Weasley’s, who had grown up, and made the wrong choices. All three had risked their lives partially in hopes that Harry would create a better world for their loved ones, and all three had died. 

His head dropped of its own accord into his folded arms, and, in that moment, Harry wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to fulfill those wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to the genius that is J.K. Rowling, not me. I'm just, as Cather would say, "borrowing" them for a bit. Hope she and they don't mind! Title also "borrowed" from "Carry On", by Rainbow Rowell.


End file.
